Green Eyed Werewolf?
by xoxButterflysTornadoxox
Summary: "If you were a werewolf, your eyes would be green." Allison already didn't like the new girl in town, Cassie Blake, but it just gets put over the edge when she starts dating Stiles. Why is that, and why does everyone insist that Allison is jealous? Will she be able to break them up? Maybe not by herself, but with the help of Erika, Lydia, Jackson and Isaac maybe. Cassie from TSC
1. Chapter 1

Allison is _not _jealous.

She's not jealous over the fact that all anyone can talk about is the new girl. She's not jealous over the fact that she's been here for literally a week and is already part of their 'group.' And she definitely not jealous of the fact she's dating Stiles; which is, of course, why Allison is watching them make out against his Jeep from her car.

"Allison…Allison!" The brunette girl jumped when Lydia called her name. Allison looked at her window to see Lydia, annoyed, tapping on it. Allison grabbed her keys and got out of the car, "The bell is going to ring any minute now. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Allison shook her head but couldn't help looking back over at the Jeep. The couple had pulled apart, only for Stiles to smile before kissing her again. Lydia looked over her shoulder at what Allison was staring at and made a gagging noise.

"Yewk. It is too early in the morning for me to be seeing Stilinski's tongue in some girl's mouth," Lydia rolled her eyes and looked back at her best friend. Allison was spacing out again. This time, Lydia knew why. "What is with you?" Lydia snapped her fingers in front of the girl's eyes, making Allison jump. "What are you, in love with Stiles or something?"

"What?" Allison gasped. "No. Why would you say that?"  
"Because instead of being over there with Scott…" Lydia pointed at the boy, who was standing by the bike rack, holding his arms out to ask why she wasn't coming over there, "…you're over here, gazing at them like you want Cassie's head to explode."

"I just…don't like her, that's all." Allison locked her car and expected Lydia to drop the subject. "Can we get to class now?"

"Alright fine," Lydia huffed. The bell rang, making the many groups of students outside flood in. While Lydia went off to find Jackson, Allison stopped at the bike rack.

"Hey," she held onto Scott's hand but didn't kiss him like she normally did. Scott kissed her cheek instead.

"Ready to go in?" he asked sweetly. Allison started to nod when she saw the blue Jeep over Scott's shoulder. The couple was still there, giving each other one last peck—as if they hadn't done that enough—before Cassie rushed off towards the school. Stiles remained against his Jeep, watching her leave dreamily before somehow, he noticed someone watching him. Allison sucked in her breath when he met her eye; he gave her a small smile before his face turned to confusion.

Allison looked away as soon as possible, "Yeah. Let's go." She practically dragged Scott along the pavement. Today was going to be a long, _long _day.

"Lydia tells me you're jealous of the new girl," Jackson teased as he sat down beside Allison. The girl was lost in thought until he showed up.

"What? I am not," Allison hissed. "Why would she say that?"  
"I mean, it's kind of obvious," Jackson shrugged. "I get it. You used to be the new girl, and now you're not. Someone else is."

"Oh, right," Allison hadn't even thought of that fact. She also understands how Jackson feels now; when Scott randomly became the Lacrosse team's star and Jackson got bumped down a notch. "Well, I'm not jealous,"

"Uh, huh," Jackson wiggled his eyebrows at her and nudged her side with his elbow. Allison laughed and punched his arm to get him further. The two of them are actually friends now; real friends, not friends because he's dating Lydia or wants to get back at Scott.

"Hey," someone kissing Allison cheek made Jackson roll his eyes and scoot away. Allison look over her shoulder at Scott, who smiled brightly. "I went to your locker but you weren't there."

"Oh, yeah, I just got lunch in line instead of home," Allison half-lied. She didn't go to her locker because Cassie's is right next to hers which means Stiles would be there…against it. Allison tried not to gag at the thought.

Scott sat down next to her, said hey to Jackson, who just nodded, and started talking about lacrosse practice after school. Allison ignored him; she didn't mean to, but she spotted Stiles and Cassie walking into the cafeteria. Cassie was holding his hand and her other arm was wrapped around his while they smiled; Allison really hates newly made couples. They're first date was this weekend; obviously it went well. "You're going to come, right?"

"Huh?" Allison snapped out of it. She was zoning out a lot lately. While Jackson chuckled, Scott remained clueless.

"To practice. You're coming right?"  
"Oh, right," Allison looked down at her milk container. "Sure, yeah."

"Great." Allison just nodded. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to Scott; she loves him. At least, she thinks she still loves him. It's just right now all he talks about is Lacrosse; which is good, because that means he isn't worried with pack stuff, but it also bugs the hell out of her. Allison looked to her right for Jackson to rescue her, but he was busy talking to Danny, who showed up when she spaced out.

Allison sighed, only to look up and see Cassie pulling Stiles over to the table. "Great," Allison mumbled under her breath.

"Huh?" Scott asked.  
"I mean, I can't wait," Allison put on a smile and grabbed his hand. She wasn't sure whether it was because she wanted to hold his hand and reassure him, or if it's because _they're _coming over here and Allison wants to seem like a happy couple too; not that her and Scott aren't happy…are they?

"Hey guys," Cassie said chipperly. She was too sweet, _all_ the time. If Erika was here right now, she would have gagged; she's the only one that understands why Allison can't stand Cassie. But then again, Allison's pretty sure Erika hates all people she doesn't know.

"Hey," Scott smiled friendly. Why is he so nice to everyone? Can't he hate her too? Allison thought to herself. She tried not to look at Stiles, who sat down beside Cassie across from the two of them.

"So I was wondering…"  
"I don't think it's such a good idea," Stiles interrupted her before she even said anything else. He was looking off in space, just over Jackson's shoulder. Cassie nudged him with her arm before holding his hand.

"Oh, come on. It's a great idea,"  
"What's a great idea?" Scott asked for him and Allison.

"Well, Stiles was talking about you and him rarely get to hang out one on one lately and—" while Cassie continued talking, Allison looked at the boy to see him sending Scott an apologetic look. It was true; they haven't hung out as much lately. Scott shrugged with a small smile, but Allison could tell he was hurt Stiles thought that. "—and Allison, you're really the only person I haven't gotten to know yet," Allison's eyes widened at the mention of her name.

"I'm sorry, what?" Cassie smiled over at her.  
"I was thinking that maybe the guys could hang out tonight and we have a girl's night to get to know each other," Cassie suggested. Scott grinned over at Allison.

"That sounds like a great idea,"  
"Yeah, Allison," Jackson agreed with a wicked grin. Allison sent him a glare, only making his grin widen. "Doesn't that sound great?"

"Just perfect," Allison hissed at him through her fake smile. Jackson winked at her and turned to talk to Danny some more. Allison looked across the table at Stiles, who was waiting for her reaction. Is she crazy, or does he seem like he doesn't want her to go? Allison could just be imagining it, but there was something in his eyes…

"So what do you think, Allison?" Cassie asked.  
"You know, maybe another time," Stiles told his girlfriend. Cassie started to pout.

"Aw, why…?"  
"Actually," Allison interrupted, her eyes still on Stiles. Her eyes shifted to Cassie when she felt all eyes on her: Scott's, Cassie's, Stiles', even Jackson's. "That sounds awesome, Cassie."

"Really?" Cassie's face brightened. Allison could see Stiles' jaw drop open through the corner of her eye.

"Really?" Jackson whispered in her ear. Allison ignored him with a smile.

"Yeah. We can go shopping or something,"  
"Sure, sounds great," Cassie grinned, looking between Allison and Stiles. She didn't notice Stiles staring at Allison with shock, or the small smirk on Allison's lips at his reaction. "See? I told you she'd agree."

"Y-yeah," Stiles' smile shook. "So I guess it's just you and me tonight, buddy," Scott grinned at that.

"Actually," Cassie stepped in again. Allison fought the urge to groan. Stiles' eyes grew wide again, "I was thinking that maybe after we can all meet up. Maybe see a movie, all four of us?"

"I'm down for that," Scott agreed, squeezing Allison's hand. She hadn't realized she was still holding it.

"Oh, I don't think that's such a good…" Stiles started to say until he saw Allison raise her eyebrow at him. "You know what, sure," Stiles grinned at Cassie. "Sounds good to me."

"Perfect!" Cassie hopped up to her feet. "I'm gunna go get food," She put her hand on Stile's shoulder and grinned down at him. _Does she ever stop smiling? _Allison thought with a frown. "Come with me?" Stiles nodded, told Scott he'd be right back and just looked at Allison, who shrugged back. The couple disappeared and Allison let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding.

"I am actually jealous of you guys," Jackson smirked at Scott and Allison. "Tonight just sounds like so much fun," The grin was towards Allison, who glared. A second later, she got an idea.

"Hey, Jackson," Allison put her hand on his arm, "Why don't you and Lydia join us at the movie? You can hang out with the guys and Lydia can come with us," Jackson's eyes widened.

"What?"  
"Yeah," Scott agreed with a real smile, "We don't hang out unless it's for pack stuff. This could be fun."

"Huh, yeah," Jackson puffed up his cheeks before smiling a little, "Can't. Danny and I are hanging out. Right Danny?" Jackson looked over at his best friend, who wasn't paying attention.

"We are?" Danny asked with an apple in his mouth.  
"We are," Jackson patted his back before grinning over at Allison. "Sorry, kid." Allison rolled her eyes and dropped her check to her fist.

"Maybe Lydia can still come with you," Scott suggested, seeing how upset Allison seemed to be at the fact of the two of them not coming. Allison's eyes brightened.

"Yeah, maybe," she kissed Scott's cheek appreciatively. It got him to smile wider, "Thanks, Scott."  
-

When Allison closed her locker, she was surprised to see Stiles standing next to her. "You didn't have to agree to go tonight."

"What do you mean?" Allison put on a smile. If she's going to go through with this, she's at least going to have with it. If Cassie wants to get to know her; she'll get to know her. "Don't you want me to go?" Allison tilted her head to the side. Stiles sighed.

"Allison, cut the crap," he said lowly at her. Allison's eyes widened, "I know you don't like Cassie." She sighed with relief.

"Okay, fine, I don't like her," Allison admitted. "But maybe that's because I don't really know her. Who knows? Maybe after tonight we'll be best friends and the four of us could go on double dates all the time,"

"But you hate group dates," Stiles pointed out. Allison just smiled.  
"I don't hate them when they're with my new best friend," she teased. Stiles rolled his eyes as he leaned against the locker next to hers, a.k.a Cassie's. "I'll see you at practice, okay, Stiles?"

"Yeah, sure, bye." He gave her a mediocre wave goodbye before shoving his hand into his pocket and glaring at the ground. Allison smiled with victory and walked away. He really didn't want her hanging out with his girl friend tonight. Why?

"You're actually going to hang out with this bitch?" Erika gasped when she sat down across from Allison. The girl looked up from her chemistry book and smirked a little. "Why?"

"Maybe I want to get to know her," Allison shrugged. Erika rolled her eyes.

"Bull," she growled. "You just want to sabotage the date,"  
"Erika," Allison sighed, even though what she said was true, "I used to hate you remember?" She pointed out, leaning forward against the chem.-table. "But then you and I hung out with Scott and Isaac at Derek's and we became friends,"

"We became friends because Scott and Isaac were too busy flirting with each other without noticing," Erika pointed out, making Allison roll her eyes. This was true; her boyfriend really was clueless sometimes. "Not that I care; I'm with Boyd now."

"Seriously?" Allison raised an eyebrow. "Can you stick to one pack member?"

"Technically I haven't had Scott," Erika teased with a gleam in her eye. Allison smiled, closing her chem. Book and putting it in her bag.

"Not gunna happen."  
"Tell you what," Erika stood up too. The bell was about to ring any minute now. "When you and the She-Devil are out shopping, I'll wonder past you, bump into you accidently and you'll suggest that I stick around to shop with you guys,"

"And why would I do that?"  
"Because then you and I could point out all of Stilinski's flaws to Cassie," Erika pointed out, linking her arm with Allison's. "I'd suggest you do that all on your own, but seeing how you have a girl-boner for him all of a sudden, you might not be able to think of anything." Allison sighed. She looked around the room to see if Stiles or Scott were listening. They weren't.

"Is it that obvious?"  
"Tragically," Lydia stepped in, taking Allison's other arm. "And I'll be there to help."  
"You will?" Allison was shocked at both girls.

"Of course," Lydia scuffed, "I have stories since the third grade to tell Little Miss Priss about golden boy over there," Lydia japed her thumb over her shoulder at Stiles. When all three girls looked at him, grabbing his attention, they gave him innocent—or not so innocent on Erika's part—smiles and waves. Stiles blushed and looked away, making Erika and Lydia laugh. "This'll be piece of cake."

"Oh, cake," Erika's eyes lit up. "Can we get cake at the mall?"  
-

**A/N: So I really, REALLY, don't like Cassie. So much that I'm forcing myself to watch First Time with Dylan O'Brien. I'm only seeing it for him, obviously; if only it wasn't her that he's with in the movie. Anyways, I thought this would be a funny crossover. It may only be a three part story. **

**Oh, if you can't tell, I like the idea of Allison/Stiles, though I like Jackson/Allison too, so they'll be sneaked in there from time to time. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Isaac!" the boy being called looked in the direction of the voice, distracting him from the lacrosse ball coming towards his head. If he was any other player-besides Scott, Boyd, and Jackson-than he would have gotten a concussion. But with the eye roll Erika gave him and the sound rushing towards his ear, Isaac leaned back and caught the ball with ease. Coach was beyond impressed, freaking out actually, while the other players scowled with envy.

"How the hell did he do that? That was in possible! What in the world are you...how the...Fu-grr!" Coach threw his clipboard down, arguing with himself. Isaac shrugged it off, dropped the ball to the ground and meet Erika by the bleachers.

"Show off," she crossed her arms over her chest, "You couldn't have just let it knock the rest of your brains out? Derek will kill you for that,"

"Hey, you're the one that distracted me," Isaac pointed out. With that subject back on track, he frowned with concern. Erika never attends lacrosse practice. On days that the boys have it, and training, she waits by Boyd's car in the parking lot. She claims she doesn't want to smell of sweaty boys on her a minute longer than she already will after training. Isaac knows it's really because she doesn't want to see her pack-mates getting hurt more. "What's up?"

"Did Scott arrive yet?" Erika asks, scanning the team over Isaac's shoulder. She can't sense Scott yet, but no one knows it better than Isaac; though he'll never admit it. Isaac shook his head and Erika grinned, "Good. Allison will be here any minute so we gotta talk fast," Isaac raised a questioning eyebrow. "After practice, Allison has to take the new-bitch shopping at the mall. Lydia is tagging along and I'm going to crash the party,"

"Why?"  
"We have to talk down Stilinski to her," Erika explained. "We need them to break up."

"Again...why?" Isaac hates all this girl-drama Erika drags him into. They aren't even dating anymore and she still bothers him with this crap, "Stiles seems...happy."

"He seems more nauseating than normal," Erika rolled her eyes. "That's not the point. The point is, Stiles will be hanging out with Scott while we're gone. You need to go with,"

"To the mall?" Isaac's eyes widened. "I don't want to go to some stupid mall with you girls."

"Not the mall, you dumb ass," she growled. "You really are an idiot. You have to go with Stiles and Scott."

"I'd rather go shopping," Isaac admitted, averting his eyes to the ground.  
"You can brood about your undying love for McCall later. This is important, Isaac!" Erika grabbed him by his uniform and tugged so she can threaten him in his face, "You will go do whatever idiotic thing those boys are doing or I'll feed you to Jackson for breakfast."

"Why can't Boyd go?" Isaac whined like a child.  
"Boyd could care less about this. This if for your benefit too, pretty boy."

"How?"  
"Because if this day goes right, Stiles will realize what a witch what's her face is and how in love he really is with Allison, and Allison and Scott will split making Scott all available for you," Erika smirked. She expected Isaac to fall for it, but he rolled his eyes. "Come on, Isaac, I'm desperate here!"

"How will my going with the guys help? and why do you even care?"  
"Because Stiles is making me want to vomit with that thing attached to his face and everyone is with the wrong ass person! Well, except for me." she shrugged. "and you need to go hang out with them because Scott's too nice not to invite you to the movie later and then you can distract him while Allison distracts Stiles from Cassie."

"Get Jackson to do it!"  
"Not happening, Lahey," they heard in their ear. Isaac glared over his shoulder at the boy in the center of the field. Jackson glared back through his helmet. "I almost got pulled into this mess and got out of it; besides, I don't have the hots for Scott."

"I do not!" Isaac hissed.  
"Do too." Boyd added.

"I love this," Erika clapped, "It's like having a four-way call in my head." they heard Jackson scuff and Boyd smile before it was just the two of them again. "Do this for the greater good, Superman!"

"So now I'm superman?" Isaac asked, amused at the nickname.  
"You've got the swirl goin' on," Erika motioned towards his hair. Isaac shrugged, "So you'll do it?"

"Yeah fine. Just don't let Derek find out."  
"Do I look stupid? I don't have a death wish."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Allison arrived to the field with Lydia by her side and Cassie following behind. They went up the bleachers and sat in the middle, Allison between them. Right away her eyes fell on '24' being tackled to the ground. While her and Lydia cringed, Cassie didn't even blink. Allison wonders if she even knew that was Stiles. Luckily, he was only pinned down for a second before Scott and Isaac helped him up. Jackson even clapped Stiles on the back when he passed. Ever since Jackson joined the pack, he's been a better team-member, making the team better. The guys are winning more now than usual. Plus, it's nice seeing Jackson just be a better guy.

"Look at you, baby," Lydia grinned in his direction. Jackson turned his head to look at them; Lydia winked and Allison waved. "Lookin' out for you little brother." she teased with a coo. They saw Jackson shake his head and swat the air. The two girls laughed and watched him go back to practice. Cassie frowned at them.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked Lydia. The strawberry blonde frowned; she forgot for a second that Cassie doesn't know Jackson can hear them.

"Jackson," Lydia answered, making Allison squeak. Lydia tried not to roll her eyes; she's not an idiot, she knows she can't tell Cassie the truth. Not that she'd want to. This girl has got to go. "Well, about Jackson. It's not like he can hear us," yes, it was stupid, but Cassie shrugged and continued to watch the field. Allison sighed with relief while Lydia smirked. "Are you sure she's in A.P?" she whispered to her best friend.

"Be nice," Allison said back. "So, Cassie, it's okay if Lydia tags along with shopping right?"  
"Oh," Cassie seemed taken back by this for a second before smiling, "Yeah. That's fine by me."

"Allison is hopeless without me," Lydia grinned. It was true, just not about shopping. Allison rolled her eyes. She was about to continue the 'friendly' conversation when she caught someone's eyes on her. It came from the other side of the field, beside the bleachers.

"Derek," Allison whispered to Lydia. Lydia didn't have to look to know he was there; she just nodded, silently agreeing to distract Cassie while Allison slips away to talk to him. She's around the field in a minute. "What are you doing here?"

"I hear your taking my pack for the day," Derek said with his hands in his jacket pocket. Allison's eyes widened.  
"Who told you that?"

"No one told me," Derek huffed, "I was back there, watching like always," Derek nodded towards the woods behind the bleachers. Allison rolled her eyes but nodded; of course Derek keeps watch of his pack during practice. "Erika was convincing Isaac to hang out with Stiles and Scott while you took Erika and Lydia."

"Wait, Isaac is going now?" Allison looked onto the field. '14,' didn't seem to notice the conversation; either that or he was trying not to seem like he heard, in fear of both Derek and Allison beating him to a pulp. "Oh, that's...good to know."

"That leaves me with two werewolves, Allison," Derek reminded her. "What am I supposed to do with two werewolves? The Alphas are in town, do you not remember?"

"No, I remember," Allison sighed. "I'm sorry. I just...really need them to hang out with us tonight. If it helps, you can watch over us."

"What am I? Your baby sitter?" Derek frowned. He was about to just walk away when Allison gave him her big brown puppy dog eyes, "Don't do that."

"Do what?"  
"That!" he waved his finger at her nose, making her break focus and step back. "You can't puppy-eye me. I get it enough from Scott and Zac." Knowing Derek would deny it and probably break her arm, Allison didn't comment on the fact that he called Isaac 'Zac.' but she did smile. It was cute knowing how much he cared, especially about him.

"Please, Derek?" the alpha seemed to think about it for a while. He looked onto the fielding, counting which members were his. When they were all behaving normally, unlike Isaac's little stunt-he's going to pay for that later-he sighed. That's all Allison needed for a 'yes.' Unable to help it, she threw her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Okay, let go," Derek just stood there. Allison held him tighter, "Seriously, let go of me...Allison...Allie!" Allison giggled and let him go.

"I just wanted to hear you call me that...and see you get all red," she laughed at his face. Pure embarrassment.  
"Don't let that happen again."

"'Ye-ye Cap'n," she patted his shoulder and walked back to the bleachers. He disappeared by the time she looked back. "We have no problems for tonight," Allison informed Lydia when she frowned.

"Good," Lydia nodded.  
"Who was that?" both girl's eyes widened with shock. Cassie didn't know who Derek was?

"How could you be dating Stilinski and not know that?" Lydia gaped. "He's practically Derek's puppy." Cassie just shrugged innocently and Lydia started to explain Derek as human has possible. While that happened, Allison's phone buzzed. It was Derek.

_'I want them back no later than 2. I mean it, Allie. 2 by the dote.' _Allison smiled at the message.  
_'You aren't sticking around all night?'_

_'Like I want to be involved in your teen drama any longer than normal...I don't like that girl.'  
'no one does.'_

Allison slipped her phone into her pocket right when someone called out for Cassie. It didn't take a genius to know who it was. Allison rolled her eyes when Cassie sprinted down the bleachers and met Stiles below. They talked for a bit, sitting on the bench. Cassie rubbed her hand over his shaved head, probably teasing him for the sweat. Allison felt like vomiting. Her stomach hurt watching them. "So that's why you're jealous," Jackson's voice made Allison jump. He was right behind her, with his hands on her arms. He chuckled at her heart racing and sat beside her where Lydia should be.

"How did you sneak up on me like that?"  
"Human," he pointed at her. "Werewolf."

"Ass-hole," she corrected with her finger in his direction. Jackson rolled his eyes, "and what are you talking about?"

"Stilinski," Jackson nodded towards the boy below them. "He's got a new girl...well, there would have to be an old one for there to be a new one," Jackson corrected himself before she could. "You're not used to him getting attention."

"Shouldn't you be kicking someone's ass down there?"  
"All yours," Jackson shook his head. "Practice is over."

"Oh," Allison frowned. She didn't even notice. "Where's Lydia?"

"Talking to Scott," Jackson nodded towards the pair on the field. "So here's the deal. You and Lydia are taking Cassie to the mall; Erika is going to bump into you. Isaac is going to go do whatever the hell Scott and Stiles is doing with them and then we are all meeting up at the movie theater."

"We?" Allison sat up straighter. When Jackson rolled her eyes, she smiled, "I thought you _'had plans_'?"  
"Turns out Danny's got a new boyfriend," Jackson shrugged. "So I'm free."

"Uh, huh," Allison chuckled. She wrapped her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder, "Thank you."  
"Your welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long! Hope it's not too much of a disappointment!  
**

* * *

Allison had to get out of there. After every insult or embarrassing story that Lydia and Erika have told Cassie-who grew more and more confused by the minute-Allison got this huge swell of guilt in her stomach. She felt like she was having a panic attack after half an hour of it; Lydia noticed how silent she grew and handed her the stack of outfits she picked out for her to try on. The space of the dressing room was small, suffocating, but at least it escaped her from all the taunts she brought on.

Poor Cassie, Allison thought. She may not like her, but they were bashing on her boyfriend to make her doubt him. To break them up. And for what? Because Allison may have some feelings for him? She has a boyfriend, she's not going to do anything, right?

"What is taking you so long?" Lydia's voice complains from behind the stall door. Allison let's the shirt slip over her shoulders and down her body before opening the door. "You've been trying on one outfit for ten minutes."

"Doesn't fit right." Allison lies. Lydia looks her up and down before raising an eyebrow.  
"Fits perfect. Stiles is picking us up soon,"

"So?"  
"So we're going to the food court to get Erika her damn cake cause she won't shut up about it and you're going to stay here until he shows up," Lydia explains with a smirk, "Try on that black dress I picked out when he gets here. He'll go nuts."

"This is crazy," Allison feels her heart tighten at the thought of seducing Stiles, "What about Sc-"

"Isaac's with him." its a simple statement, filled with so much meaning. There's this warmth growing in Allison that makes her more sure this is what she wants to do.

"The black one, you said?" Lydia just smiles with pride and walks out of the changing room. Once she's gone, Allison could hardly breathe again. "Oh, god...okay, breathe, Allison. Breathe."

The text from Lydia was too vague: _we're at Macy's. Dressing room. Might take a while.  
_The boys knew waiting for them in the car could take hours so Stiles set out to find the girls. "Why can't you guys come with?"

"In that thing?" Isaac had stared up at the building like it was his worst nightmare. "No way in hell I'm going in there."

Of course Scott wasn't going to leave Isaac alone in the car. Stiles suggested it was like a puppy, they could leave a window cracked open, but Scott wouldn't have it. Now Stiles was lost in the Macy's, trying to find the right dressing room. He's been to three so far and there's been no sign of the girls.

"Forth times a charm," he mumbled when he saw the next dressing room sign. He leaned into the doorway as best he could but he couldn't see inside. "You guys in there?" there was a moment of silence; Stiles was about to give up and leave when he heard it.

"Stiles?"  
"Ya...?" it was Allison; Stiles felt his throat close up a little.

"Could you uh...I..." Allison laughed embarrassingly; it was like listening to a bell. Stiles flushed, "...could you come in here? I need some help?" Ya, he's definitely sweating now. No one was around the dressing room to stop him from going into a girls room. The security camera wasn't even on. Still, he hesitated. Was he really going to go in a dressing room to help his best friend's girlfriend? "Stiles?"

Hell yeah, he's doing it.

When he got in there, Allison was facing the dressing room mirror. A dress clearly picked by Lydia clung to her in perfect places but the back since it was still unzipped. He could see her bare, milky white skin and lacy bra from it being exposed, but he was more focused on the rest of her. She looked beautiful...c_rap, she saw me, _Stiles raised his hand when she smiled at his reflection.

"Hey," she looked over her shoulder and frowned with an embarrassed blush, "I'm a total loser; I can't reach the zipper on my own. Could you...?" she nodded over her shoulder towards her back. Stiles' gaze was once again trained to her spine and swallowed.

"Uh, sure. Ya." He came up behind her after clearing his throat. He had to say something to distract himself from what he's actually doing. Distract himself from her stare through the mirror or how soft her skin was when his finger tips brushed it to grasp the zipper. "So where's uh, Cassie and Lydia?"

"They went to the food court," Allison tucked her head to avoid his gaze. Of course he mentioned Cassie. "Erika wanted cake."

"Erika?" Stile's hand paused before he could begin zipping up the dress. He meet her eyes through the mirror, "Erika and Lydia are with Cassie? That can't be good," Allison smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry; we didn't say anything _too _bad," she teased. Stiles laughed through a blush and started to zip up the dress; he almost paused when he felt Allison shiver from his touch.

"S-sorry."  
"No, it's okay." Not wanting to prolong it, Stiles zipped it as fast he could and clasped the top with shaking fingers. "Thanks," she fixed her hair over her shoulders and stood up straighter. "So? What do you think? Lydia picked it out; I think it looks..."

"Beautiful." they both froze. Stiles didn't realize his words until they were out-didn't regret them either-and Allison didn't expect him to say it. She could feel his heavy breathing on the skin of her shoulder not covered by black fabric. It was warm, or maybe it was his body being close to hers. Allison hesitated look at Stiles over her shoulder; she didn't realize how close he was until her hair brushed his face.

"Really?" if his breathe was warm on her shoulder, it was hotter on her cheek.  
"Really." He's not doing this. He's not thinking about kissing Scott's girlfriend. No matter how gorgeous she looks, or how nice it feels to have her close to him, or how intense her eyes are looking back at him. Whiskey gaze on whiskey gaze. Stiles never realized how soft her lips looked before. _Oh, god, she's leaning in. Or am I? Oh, screw it, I want to._

A loud howl echoed in the room. Both teens jumped apart at the sound of the ringtone. It was Stiles' phone, the ringtone for Scott. Guilt swelled in both of them; while Stiles fumbled to get the phone out of his pocket, Allison slipped into the stall to get changed. Stiles tried not to think about how easily she could unzip the dress by herself. _Then why did she need my help? _

"Dude, where are you? Did you find the girls yet?" Scott asked through the phone.

"Uh...girl. Find a girl," Stiles stuttered. _Your girl. _"We'll be out soon." Stiles hung up before he could screw this up. He knew he'd say something wrong or Scott would hear his breathing flutter. Allison came out in the clothes she wore at school. She didn't have another in her hands but her bag, "You're not getting the dress?"

She couldn't help but smile, "Not really my style. Let's go find the others and leave, okay? Don't want to worry Scott any longer."

Stiles stopped her by the wrist, "You should...you should get it." Allison looked at his hand on her wrist and bit her lip.

"I should?"  
"Yeah. It looks...good." So while Stiles finds the other three girls, Allison buys and changes into the dress. The whole time her heart is bounding. _What the hell is going on!?_

* * *

**_Again, Sorry! Not very good or long but it's the best i could do with writers block. I really wanted to give you a third chapter but I'm not sure how to go about this anymore. I'm thinking of other fics for Teen Wolf though so look out for them. It's on TONIGHT! greatest Graduation present! Let me know what you think! Thanks guys! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks a bunch for the wonderful feedback. To the answer a question of a guest, if they're still reading: not everyone is gay. In fact, only Danny as of late is. Of course, that'll change eventually, but not yet. This question was asked on Chapter Two, so I'm guessing it came from the Isaac/Scott thing, also mentioning Derek caring about Isaac. But Derek's relationship is more of a big brother thing, if that's what you're wondering. And I'm a sucker for Isaac/Scott. Really, those three (Danny, Issac and Scott) are the only people going to be 'gay' in the fan-fiction. Sorry for confusion, if that's what it was. Let me know if there are any more questions! (:  
**

* * *

The moment Cassie sees Stiles, she latches onto him. At least, that's what Lydia tells Allison through text during the car ride. It's clearly true considering how the blond is still attached to his arm despite him driving the Jeep to the old town theater. The public display of affection is nothing special; Cassie has her arms wrapped around his, her head on his bicep. It would be completely normal if the car were parked, Allison argues in her head; she's not at all glaring at the couple from her spot in the back seat, crammed between Scott and Lydia while Isaac follows with Erika. It's starting to rain pretty hard now; the heavy drops pounding on the metal ceiling supplies them with the only sound. Well, that and Lydia blowing raspberries with her mouth out of boredom.

With each passing minute, Allison's mood darkens, along with the stormy sky, and her toleration for Cassie Blake grows slimmer. Her toleration in general is slimming; the space in the car is tighter than normal, so it seems. Scott's leg is pressed into hers, his fingers brushing her now bare skinned knee; the dress was probably a bad idea. When they hit a speed up, Scott's shoulder bumps hers harshly and he apologizes by squeezing her knee; it's not nearly as comforting as it used to be. When had a crush on Stiles turned into her hating Scott touching her?

So completely lost in her thoughts, Allison spazed when she felt Scott's breath on her ear; everyone watched her with surprise and concern, even the happy couple in front. The only eyes Allison really felt were Scott's hurt puppy-orbs and Stiles peering from the mirror. "I was trying to tell you you look nice," he says lowly, as if no one else would hear. With him now staring out the rain curtained window, she meets _his_ gaze from the mirror. They're full of wonder-Stiles never could mind his own business-but also concern. The whiskey-toned eyes dart away when he realizes he's looking too long and the lights now green instead of red. Allison mutters a 'Sorry' to Scott and tries to sink lower into her seat as much as she can; it's not possible. _Worst Car Ride, EVER. _  
"You know, you shouldn't touch the person while driving; it's a terrible distraction, especially in these conditions." Lydia, Allison's savior. Cassie practically throws herself into the passenger door with her hands in her lap. The brunette doesn't miss the way Stiles rolls his eyes or stares at her knowingly through the reflector again. Allison just smirks. Her strawberry blond companion leans forward and rests her arms on the seat in front of her with her chin on top of her fingers. In order to be between the couple, she has to lean over Allison's lap a bit but the other girl doesn't mind. This is far better than silence. Cassie hesitates to meet Lydia's eye but eventually does, "Speaking of weather conditions...Cassandra...may I call you Cassandra?"

"Cassie's fine."  
"Sandy?" Lydia tries innocently. Her smile is much too wicked, making the people in the back seat chuckle to themselves while Cassie goes red.

"Cassie," she insists. It's probably the snippiest Allison's ever seen it; it's also the moment lightening and thunder flashes. Freaky. Lydia notices too and blinks.

"Right. Where are you from? Does it rain often?"  
"Uh, no," Cassie puts some blond hair behind her ear nervously as she stares out the front window. "I'm from L.A. Not too different of weather."

Lydia Martin is not a dumb ass. She looked into Cassie Blake long before she realized Allison had eyes on her strange boy friend. That idea still baffles her, but after finding out what she did about the girl's history, Lydia's more than happy to break up the couple for two reasons. One, Allison seems miserable and it's growing every passing second. Two, Blake's a freak. Something is wrong about that girl; Stiles shouldn't even be with her. Even Lydia would agree he deserves some sort of normalcy. "I hear you lived with Washington before this for a while, right?"

"Huh?" the question seems to catch Cassie off guard. Allison can see her back go tense and Scott can sense the fear on her. Surprisingly, the thunder is gone, along with the lightening but the rain has quickened. Scott squeezed Allison's finger to get her attention.

'the rain's to the beat of her heart racing.' he whispers. No one else hears, unlike last time. A strange sensation goes through Allison; her hunter side is kicking in, the desire to attack and protect. She wants to jump into the front seat and shield Stiles from whatever strangeness Cassie Blake brings; Allison blankly wonders if she wants to protect him even without being a hunter. Lydia's talking before she could consider it much deeper, "I heard last year they had these freaky ass storms. They came out of no where, right? Down pouring enough to flood for minutes and then suddenly clear skies. But that was in Chance Harbor...you were from there, were you?"

Lydia knows damn well Cassie was, and the blond goes still in her seat. Suddenly, the rain is too hard to see through and Stiles breaks his half hour long silence, "Crap, it's really coming down...babe, where _did_ you live?" Clearly they've never talked about it before. Allison wonders what they actually talk about; what has Stiles told this girl? she doesn't know anything about the pack or Derek, it was clear today at the field. Does Cassie know anything of real importance about Stiles? '_Do you?' _Allison asks herself when the car comes to a stop.

"Actually, just outside Chance Harbor," Cassie admits with her usual bright smile, making Stiles grin. Makes Scott coo to himself and Allison wanna gag. Lydia rolls her eyes at how she pushes the subject off as nothing when she knows it is so much more. "Those storms were really strange. Partly why we moved, really."

"You and your grandmother?" Lydia asks. Stiles frowns.  
"What? No, you live with your mom." Cassie nods.

"Green light." She points out through the rain. Stiles has never remembered it taking this long to get to the movie theater before. Are they going in circles? When they're moving again, Isaac honks at them and turns left. Out of curiosity, Stiles starts to follow but his Jeep stops. "What happened?" Cassie looks around with concern.

"Damn thing," Stiles huffs. "It's been fine in the rain before. Scott, call Isaac will ya? I need him to jump it."  
"In the rain? Is that safe?" Allison sits up more now that Lydia is. She's right in Stile's ear, hair falling onto his shoulder; she can feel his shudder at the brush of it. A satisfied smile tries to tug on her lips but she fights it off.

"Ya, Stiles, that's not a good idea. I'm going to call though, so he doesn't wor-crap, my phone's dead. I fully charged this thing this morning." when Scott meets Stiles eyes in the mirror, they're sharing the same thought. 'Supernatural?' Scott asks with his eyes. Stile's eyes widen as he tilts his head, 'You tell me, wolf-boy.'

"That's weird," Stiles takes his phone out. He's about to try his when Cassie grabs his hand; he'd never admit it, but he kind of forgot she was there. When her cold skin touches his, he jumps a bit.

"Why don't we get out of the car?"  
"Now?" Lydia raises her eyebrows, "It's down pouring."

"Stiles, I don't want to stay in this car," Cassie tightens her grip. No one notices him wince except Scott, who hears him suck in his breath and hiss. Stiles unlocks the doors with a nod and Cassie's the first out of the car. She's already to his side of the Jeep when he hops out. Scott takes Allison's hand when he wants to follow but she stays put.

"Scott. There's something off about her." she whispers.  
"You're telling me? The rain matches her heart. When she got mad, thunder and lightening went off. When she was upset, the rain got thicker, and I'm pretty sure she has to do with the car and my phone dying. I'm getting Derek," Scott insists. Lydia rolls her eyes from behind Allison.

"How are you going to do that? You can't exactly howl without the she-devil noticing," she points out. Scott smirks.  
"Don't have to..he's in the woods out there. Can smell him when the car broke down," Allison didn't know he started following them yet. "Don't know why he's here but thank god."

Once Scott's slipped out of the car, Allison grips onto the skirt of her dress tightly, "Ya. Thank god." she's not too convinced.

"Allison, it's fine," Lydia tries to sooth her, but Stiles and Cassie are clearly fighting in the rain right now, which is picking up outside, and Scott just rain out into the woods in pitch black. They're stranded here, probably thanks to Cassie, who Allison is pretty sure onto her.

"She knows, Lydia. She knows what we're doing. She got mad about the mall and all your questions, started the storm and when Isaac made the detour, she didn't want us following so she broke the car," Allison hiss in a whisper though she's pretty sure the rain drowns her out. "This girl can kill us!"

"She's Female Matt!" Lydia realizes with wide eyes.  
"Oh my god!"

"Allison, I'm kidding," Lydia takes her hand and pats it. "She's not some weird lizard master who's going to kill you...she's just a dark witch."

"WHAT!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh, dear lordy, they're never going to get to the movie are they?! This honestly wasn't where I was going to take it but I like it now! Input? **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is for XXXJustMeAndMyMusicXXX because of their amazing support in this story. Thanks so much, lovely! You're awesome, as are all my readers!**

* * *

Isaac can pin point the moment he lost Scott's scent. He doesn't tell Erika this, afraid that she'd mock him terribly for it, but his scent gives him comfort. Isaac would like to think it's just while he's worried or upset—like now, when the rain is falling heavily and it reminds him of when he'd be trapped in the freezer, hearing the sound of thunder and feel the cold walls rattle—but now it's become a constant need in order for him to function. Whenever Scott's not around, this unsettling dread fixes in his stomach and he can't shake it until the other werewolf returns. That's why when the scent leaves his senses, Isaac instantly panics. "They're not following us,"

"Of course they're not. Stiles were in front of us; why would he turn when you did if he was already a head?" Erika rolled her eyes but from the way her shoulders tenses and her heart pounded slower, Isaac knew she shared his concern. She'd never say it out loud, but she cares about the people in the Jeep more than she lets on; not Cassie, of course, who gives Isaac the creeps. He's gripping the steering wheel so tight it bends into the form of his fingers.

"I honked," to Isaac, that was enough notice that he was taking a short cut. He could have sworn Stiles started to follow them but the rain made it hard to tell, even with advanced sight. "They're scent was fading but I thought a few cars got between us,"

Erika tried not to call him an idiot as she fished her phone out of the purse at her feet; the driver took that time to pull over towards the curb. "I'll call Allison."

"You and Allie, so chummy lately," he teases in order to calm himself down; it doesn't help. Erika would have snapped at him, but she lets it go when she catches the sound of his heart racing. She may or may not have punched in Allison's number quicker after that.

"Voicemail," Erika cancels the call while Isaac flexes his knuckles around the wheel. "Want to try…"

"Scott."  
"Ya. He'd actually answer your call seeing how he wants…"

"No, I smell Scott," Isaac sits up straighter and looks out the windows as best as he could through the rain. A second later, the scent is paired with another. One look with Erika lets him know she smells it too.

"Derek," Erika rolled her eyes. "Allison told me he'd be babysitting us tonight from a far. Scott must have got to him."

"Ya, but why?" Isaac frowned as he started the car to follow the scent. "And where are the others? I don't smell that ratty ol' Jeep close by."

"Maybe Cassie ate them."  
"Don't joke like that." Isaac's back tensed; if his friends were in danger because of that girl, he'll end her.

"Seriously Ize," Erika turned in her chair to face him, "I didn't mention it to Lydia or Allison because I didn't want to freak them out, but when we were at the mall, I noticed something was off with that chick."

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean she's not normal; not human. She's something else, just not one of us," she explains. "I got these weird vibes from her. When I ran into her in the bathroom, a shiver ran through me; I was…scared, Isaac, and I don't know why."

For Erika to admit that, it must be big. Isaac picks up speed when the scent gets stranger, "Over there," Erika points to where she feels it. They pull over into a small between trees; of course Derek was hiding out in the woods. Isaac is the first out of the car with Erika trying to keep up.

They're a minute deep into the woods when they find Derek and Scott. "Thank god," Isaac sighs with relief, "I thought you were hurt,"

"Why would I be?" Scott frowns at the concern, "And if you couldn't tell I wasn't, you need more training,"

"Shut up." The pout gets Isaac a dopey grin from Scott, making him warm all over.

"Can you two stop flirting for like two seconds?" Erika interrupts. While the boys growl at her, she faces the alpha, "Why the middle of the woods pow-wow? I thought we were going to a movie."

"Scott said that the Jeep broke down," Derek informs the two omegas. "Just after you honked and just before all their phones died."

"That explains Allison's phone going straight to voicemail."  
"Whenever Cassie got upset, the rain picked up," Scott stepped in. "Lydia was trying to mess with her a little about her name, and thunder clapped. Not normal thunder either because I didn't feel it before hand,"

"That's why it was so strange," Isaac looked over at Erika, who had jumped when the thunder happened. All she did now was stare at Scott in wonder. "The drive felt really long too, that's why I took a detour."

"We tried to follow, but the car stopped," Scott nudges his friend's shoulder, "I tried calling you but my phone was completely dead despite me charging it to the max."

"You called?" Isaac's heart picks up. Derek scoffs.  
"Ya, ya, you're both really adorable. The real problem here?" he demands attention. The three teenagers give it to him easy, "I got an off feeling about Cassie the second I laid eyes on her. I spoke with Jackson later and he agreed but couldn't figure out his instincts as well as I thought,"

"You have too many expectations in him," Erika grinned, loving the fact even if Derek sometimes beats Jackson to the ground during training.

"Because he's a natural born werewolf who lost years of experience and needs to catch up," Derek rolls his eyes in order for them not to burn red, "When you went to the mall and whatever it is you idiots did…" he nods at the boys who duck their heads, "…I researched the new girl. Cassie Blake is really Cassie Black. She comes from a line of powerful witches,"

"Those are real?" Isaac tried not to seem too concerned, "I thought the doc was as close as it got,"  
"Guess not. Chance Harbor was the last place Cassie lived; her mother was killed and she lived with her grandmother. There were strange storms, worse than this that came out of nowhere and ended just as suddenly. A lot of strange things happened when Cassie lived there and it stopped after she moved here. Her grandmother still lives in Chance Harbor; I'm going to check into that more."

"So who does Cassie live with now? Who's that woman? Not her mom if she's dead," Scott wrapped his arms around himself; his chest was vibrating with anger. Cassie was there with Stiles and his friends right now, doing who knows what. She could have killed her mother for all he knows and could kill them too.

"I'm not sure yet. But Cassie hasn't always had this kind of power; I think she connected with a circle when she moved to Chance Harbor and learned about her father."

"Deadly sweet," Erika whispered.  
"Exactly," Derek nodded. "As long as she's happy, nothing bad will happen, so no more trashing Stiles."

"Wait, you were what?"  
"Nothing, Scott," Erika scuffed. "Keeping her happy won't be so easy tonight. She's already pissed."

"Then be super nice, all of you, and avoid her if necessary. Scott, you should go back to the car now; I have a feeling it's working again. I think Stiles calmed her down," Derek informed him, making Erika gag and Isaac start to follow the other boy when he walked. "Isaac, go back to your own car. You'll upset Cassie; she broke the car so they wouldn't follow you to the movies."

"Fine." A growl raised in his throat but he swallowed it down. Luckily Scott was further away, but Derek heard and patted his shoulder in sympathy. Before the two teenagers could get too far, Derek pulled Isaac but the shoulder.

"We'll talk about _that _at home." He didn't have to ask the Alpha what 'that' was. Obviously Derek knew about Isaac's crush just from observation, like everyone did but Scott himself. But if Derek wanted to talk about it, maybe it was more than just an average crush. With a nod, Isaac agreed and followed Erika to the car. Derek stayed put; he was going to wait until the cars started to move before trailing behind.

At the car, Erika mentioned Derek keeping Isaac, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, "Don't worry about it." a second later, the Jeep zipped past them, honking twice. "Let's go."

* * *

Jackson was at the theater when they finally got there. "What the hell? Why are you guys so late…and soaking wet?" his scowl turned into a laugh at the sight of everyone dripping on the theater mats. Allison nudged her way over to him.

"Car trouble," she wrapped her arms around herself, "and we aren't that late. 20 minutes tops."

"I don't know how you get anywhere in that honk of junk you call a car, Stilinski," Jackson wrapped an arm over Allison's shoulder and Lydia's waist. To anyone else, when he pulled them against his sides, it looked like he was trying to get them warmer. But Scott, Isaac and Erika knew from the rapid humming in his chest that Cassie's stare was affecting him and he was protecting his own.

"Hey, that honk of junk is a fine car; it's never broke down in the rain before," Stiles defended the blue car. "It's so weird, it was working perfectly fine and then all of a sudden…"

"Why don't we get our tickets?" Scott interrupted, making his best friend frown. He didn't want Cassie getting upset by the other boy mentioning what happened. From here on, everyone had to be careful of what they said and did. "Our movie already started so we can pick another."

"Iron Man!" Allison and Stiles both said. While everyone groaned—Isaac complains that they've already seen it five times total between the group—they caught each other's eyes. Stiles was amazed that she wanted to see the movie; the shock of it faded into admiration when she met his eyes and smiled warmly. _God, I can stare at her smile forever, _Stiles felt heat rise on his neck but that didn't distract him from smiling back just as attentively.

"I really want to see Great Gatsby," Cassie's arm slipping around his waist made Stiles jump; her fingers clutch his shirt to hold him closer and she snuggles into his side while everyone discusses the movie she mentioned. He looked down at her to see her smiling at everyone else but to him, it was cold. He could still hear her words from outside the car earlier.

* * *

"_I don't like Allison."  
"What?" Stiles knows he didn't want the girls to get along, but he's never seen Cassie with such hate in her eyes before. Besides, who doesn't like Allison? "Why not?"_

"_I just…have a weird feeling about her," Cassie explains. "I don't think I want to hang out with her anymore." _Hallelujah! _Stiles fights off his grin. He puts on a frown. _

"_Oh. Oh, that's uh…that's okay. You can't like all of my friends, that's alright," Stiles shrugs and gives her a soft smile. He can't help but think how pretty she is in the rain. "You don't have to hang out with her anymore, I promise,"_

"_No, Stiles," Cassie slips her arms around his waist and tugs him close. Her grin is terribly close to the Treasure cat, smiling through her laces with drops of rain resting on them. Stiles feels an uneasy rumble rise in his chest where hers is against it. "I don't want _you _hanging out with her either."_

"_Wh-what?"  
"I don't want you around her anymore."_

"_I can't _not _hang out with Allison. She's my friend. She's my…" Stiles doesn't know what Allison is right now, but he can't give her up before he finds out. He can't give her up with or without the way his heart races when he looks at her or how content he feels knowing she's wearing the dress he liked. Thinking about it now made his body hum but Cassie pulled him closer. A terrifying clap of thunder went off over their heads. _

"_Stiles," she warns close to a growl. Fear rises in him when the rain pounds onto his shoulders and seems to illuminate the firey gleam in Cassie's eyes. Her arms go from around his back to over his shoulders and he feels her nails dig into the back of his neck, "You wouldn't want me unhappy right?"_

_He doesn't feel himself shake his head, but he must have, because Cassie smiles darkly, "You not seeing Allison after tonight would make me very happy. And when I'm happy, you can be happy too. Okay?"_

"_O-Okay." Stiles tries to swallow down the lump in his throat but Cassie takes his mouth over with hers. It's passive and bitter, unlike all their other kisses. When she pulls away, she practically bounces on her feet.  
"Great!" She smiles that sweet grin he feel for. Only now, it doesn't make him blush, it makes him want to run in the other direction. "Want to try the car again?" he really shouldn't be surprised that it starts._

* * *

"Gatsby sounds great!" Erika chimes in, interrupting Stiles' thoughts.  
"You've seen it already," Isaac whispers into her ear, "Twice."

"Keeping the devil happy, remember?" she hisses through her teeth just loud enough for him, and the werewolves, to hear. Jackson looks at Scott for some answers; 'offer to get popcorn for people. I'll explain then,' Scott says just for him. The lacrosse captain's trade mark grin spreads on his face.

"Gatsby it is! Who wants popcorn?" Jackson asks the group. While the girls, minus Cassie, bunch together to get the tickets, the guys, minus Stiles, go to the venders. Scott sends Stiles a worried look over his shoulder, but his friend is too engaged in a conversation with Cassie to notice. "What's going on?" Jackson asks, looking forward at the menu board.

"Cassie puts Stiles on edge now," Scott says with his eyes on the couple. She has her arms wrapped around him, with a fist full of his shirt pulling him closer to her level. She's all smiles and sweet tones, but Scott can see Stiles' tense jaw and clenched back. He's frightened; Scott wants to attack right then and there, but Isaac puts a hand on his shoulder. "She most have said something to upset him back at the car when I left."

"Why do I have the urge to rip her throat out?" Jackson hisses. The vender sends them the strangest look but one wave of Jackson's fifty dollar bill sends him away. The blue eyed boy clears his throat to get rid of the tingling on his tongue; most times, he growls like the others, but every once in a while, when he's pissed off, a snake like hiss slips his lips and freaks him out to the bone. Isaac chuckles at the sound; he leaves Scott to inform the Beta while he gets M&Ms for his popcorn.

Once everything Derek told Scott was told to Jackson, the older boy needs something to distract himself from attacking right then and there. "Four medium pop corns, Swedish fist for Erika, Butterfinger for Scott, Reese's bar for Stiles, Gobstoppers for Lydia…" his order is interrupted by Isaac throwing his M&Ms down onto the counter and raising his eyebrows with a smile. Jackson rolls his eyes, "…M&Ms for Isaac, a box of Sour Patch Kids, a Take 5 bar and 2 Snickers bars."

The kid behind the counter huffs, "Is that _all?"_

"Of course not, we need drinks." Jackson glares. It sends the kid off to get their popcorn ready at least.  
"Who's the Snickers, Take 5 and Sour Patch for?" Scott asks, leaning an elbow on the glass.

"The Snickers are mine, and the rest is Allison's," Jackson says as if it's obvious; kind of is if you do the math. However, Scott should know for other reasons, "Allison's favorite candy?"

"They are?" Scott frowns at the candy as if it was written on the label. "She never told me that."

"Or you weren't paying attention," Jackson grumbles. The kid is back before Scott can say anything, but he doesn't miss Isaac's soft chuckling on the other side of Jackson. "2 Sprites, 2 Cokes, 1 fruit punch, 1 root-beer, 1 Diet Dr. Pepper, and one Diet Cherry Coke," he tells the kid who once again seems over his head. "All medium. Go."

"Twenty bucks says Scott can't name who's drink is who's," Isaac nods at Jackson, who smirks in Scott's clueless direction.

Scott smirks wide, "Lydia's is the Diet Cherry, Erika's is the Diet Dr. Pepper, Isaac's root-beer, Allison loves Sprite, I'm guessing Cassie likes one too, and Stiles and I are the Cokes. That leaves, you with the Fruit punch," he pokes Jackson's chest with his nail. Jackson waves it off with an eye roll.

"You got the first two right, but once again, you're clueless when it comes to your girlfriend and apparently both your best friends," Jackson pays the kid, not caring if he's giving way more than he should or not and scoops up an arm full of popcorn containers. "Oh, and if you think I drink something as pansy like as Fruit Punch, I'm going to kick your ass so hard, Stiles will feel it."

"Hey!" Stiles complains, hearing the threat as he comes up to help. "You knew I was coming, didn't you?"  
"Obviously." Jackson shoves what's in his hands into Stiles'. "Hey, I got 2 Sprites, 2 Cokes, 1 root beer, 1 diet cheery coke, a diet Dr. Pepper and a fruit punch. Who's who?"

"That's easy," Stiles shrugs, making popcorn spill over. "You and Isaac are the Sprites, Scott's a Coke, Lydia has the Diet Cherry, Erika has the Diet Pepper, Cassie's the other Coke, Allison's the fruit punch and I'm the root-beer," Jackson gives Scott a tap on the back of the head. "What? He didn't know that? You didn't know that?"

"How'd you know that Allison wanted the Fruit Punch?" Scott's grip on his butter finger almost pops the bar right out of the wrapper. Jackson shares a playful gleam with Isaac behind him.

"She drinks that stuff like water man, who did you not know she'd want that?" Stiles smiles like it's nothing; he doesn't see the way Scott's thinking too loudly as he walks towards theater 8. While Jackson, Isaac and Erika, who came to help, grab the rest of the food and drinks, Scott just stands there.

How _did_ he not know she loved Fruit Punch so much while both Jackson _and_ Stiles did? Jackson even knew her favorite candy, both of them, while Scott was oblivious. He felt like the worse boyfriend in the world; he's been so caught up in werewolf stuff that he forgets the little things.

"Hey, Scott?" Erika makes him jump and herself chuckle, "I hear you're having a little Trivia problem so I got a question for ya." Not wanting to get into it, he sighs and lets her ask. "What's Isaac's favorite book?"

"He's says it's The Importance of Being Earnest by Oscar Wilde but I've seen his copy of Catcher in The Rye at Derek's and it's the most abused book I've ever seen." Erika's point doesn't have to be pointed out to him. She leaves Scott standing there, wide eyed and heart racing. "Oh, shit."

* * *

**I really like this chapter. Like, really like this chapter. (P.S. I've never read Importance of Being Earnest but I feel like Oscar Wilde would be someone Isaac would read. However, Catcher in the Rye is my favorite and I think it's perfect for Isaac, relatable to him). Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


End file.
